Calvinuto
by PalomBlade
Summary: Parody of Naruto. Can Calvin become Hokage with the TwoTailed Fox sealed inside of him? Characters from video games and cartoons are in this fanfic too.
1. Enter, Calvin Whirlpool!

I'm PalomBlade. Calvin and Hobbes characters are owned by Bill Watterson, while Mario characters are owned by Nintendo. Sonic characters are owned by Sega, and Bobobo is owned by Cartoon Network.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Six years ago in the Village Hidden in the Cardboard Box, Tails, also known as the Two-Tailed Fox attacked the village. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Bobobo, the Fourth Hokage came and sealed Tails into a baby boy with the Fist of the Nose Hair. After that, Bobobo was tired of being a Hokage and decided to retire to Bobobo World. Because of that, Toadsworth, which was the Third Hokage, had to run the Cardboard Box Village.

**

* * *

**

Calvinuto

Chapter One: Enter, Calvin Whirlpool!

Today, the same boy that had Tails sealed inside of him was at a ninja school. He had spiky blond hair, a red shirt, some black pants, and mostly black shoes. His name was Calvin.

"It's a your turn Calvin. Go up and a show us your Transfomigifier Jutsu," said a plumber in a green hat with an L on it, a green shirt, and blue overalls. He is known as Luigi Mario.

"You'll be impressed at what I can do," Calvin said as he put his two pointer fingers together. "Transfomigifier Jutsu!"

After he finished saying that, Calvin transformed into a naked, blond girl with pigtails and clouds surrounding him-err I mean her-uh, never mind.

Luigi then looked rather shocked. He then fainted.

Calvin turned back to his normal self and said to Luigi as he regained consciousness, "Did you like that Luigi? It's my Slimy Girl Jutsu!"

"WILL YOU STOP DOING STUFF LIKE THAT!?" shouted an angry Luigi. "You won't be passing this class anytime soon!"

* * *

After class today, Calvin was outside on a swing with his best friend, Hobbes, which is a tiger.

"What's wrong?" asked Hobbes.

"I'll never pass this exam," muttered Calvin.

The two of them heard voices from a group of people that said stuff like, "Why is Hobbes hanging around that boy," and, "That boy, is he the one with the-," but that was cut off by, "Shut up! Anybody that talks about that will get into serious trouble."

After that, a tall plumber with a purple hat with an upside-down L on it, along with a purple shirt and black overalls approached Calvin and Hobbes.

"What is the problem?" asked the tall man.

"Well Waluigi, I keep on trying, but I can never get past those exams to become a ninja," Calvin explained.

"I know a secret that will let you automatically pass your class," Waluigi said.

"Cool! I want to know! I want to pass my classes without any effort!" Calvin said.

"I don't really know if we should listen to him," suggested Hobbes.

"Nonsense! Nothing will go wrong," replied Calvin.

* * *

At the Hokage's room, Luigi came in to tell Toadsworth something.

"What is the trouble?" asked Toadsworth, which is a short, old man with a mushroom growing from the top of his head.

"Waluigi said that somebody has stolen the scroll with the secrets of Miles Tails Prowler," Luigi told Toadsworth.

"This is serious! We- err I mean everybody should look for the thief while I relax and play with my Wii," said Toadsworth.

* * *

In a forest Calvin was reading a scroll, while Hobbes was eating cans of tuna. Just then, Luigi spotted Calvin.

"You took the scroll!?" Luigi shouted at Calvin.

"Waluigi told us that if I learned a Jutsu from the scroll, I would pass your class. I learned the Shadow Duplicator Jutsu, my worst Jutsu," explained Calvin.

"Something's different about you Calvin. I can tell that you have worked very hard," Luigi said.

Calvin then felt a little disappointed that he realized that he has been working hard when he was trying not to. A fireball then shot out at Calvin, but Luigi jumped in front of him and took the impact of the fireball. Over on one of the tree branches, Calvin and Luigi saw Waluigi holding a red flower with eyes.

"I tricked you into stealing the scroll! You want to know what happened six years ago?" asked Waluigi.

"NOOOO! DON'T TELL CALVIN!" shouted out Luigi.

"I'm telling Calvin anyways. Six years ago when the Two-Tailed Fox attacked the village, Bobobo sealed up the spirit into a baby boy with the Fist of the Nose Hair. Do you want to know who this baby boy was?" Waluigi asked.

"PalomBlade?" asked Calvin.

"Bill Watterson?" Hobbes pondered.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" wondered Calvin.

"Please don't tell Calvin!" exclaimed Luigi.

"It was you, Calvin Whirlpool that has Tails sealed inside of you. You are the Two-Tailed Fox," explained Waluigi. "Why are you protecting him Luigi? He killed Mario, your brother."

"Because I was like him. I messed up like him all the time," Luigi told Waluigi.

After that, Calvin took the scroll and ran further into the forest. Luigi then ran over next to Calvin.

"Hand me the scroll and we'll be alright," he said.

Calvin then punched Luigi in the face.

"How- how did you know that it was me?" asked Luigi as he poofed to reveal that he was actually Waluigi. "You can't beat me Tails."

Calvin then shouted out the words, "Shadow Duplicator Jutsu!"

Hundreds, maybe thousands of duplicates of Calvin then appeared around Waluigi. They all then punched, kicked, and shoved the tall plumber. After Waluigi was defeated, Luigi then came out of hiding and Calvin gave him the scroll.

"I seen that you mastered a very difficult Jutsu. Close your eyes," Luigi said. He then put a blue headband with a box symbol on Calvin's forehead. "You can open your eyes now"

When Calvin opened his eyes, he saw that Luigi was holding a mirror. He saw his reflection and realized that he had on a Cardboard Box Village Ninja Headband.

"You have become a ninja like Hobbes," Luigi said. "What about I take you out for some Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs?"

Hobbes then came out of hiding and he, Calvin, and Luigi all gave each other hugs.

* * *

That's all of this chapter. Since I'm watching the new Naruto episodes too, I might of forgotten stuff from the earlier episodes. If you come up with a review for this fanfic, please post it. See you! 


	2. Meet 9Volt!

Since I got some good reviews, I decided to do this second chapter. Calvin and Stupendous Man are owned by Bill Watterson, while Luigi, Lakitu, 9-Volt, Mona, Toadsworth, and Magikoopa are owned by Nintendo. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Calvinuto

Chapter Two: Meet 9-Volt!

It was yesterday when Calvin got his ninja headband. Although he doesn't like working, Calvin worked real hard when he was practicing the Shadow Duplicator Jutsu. Luigi was so proud, that he took the hard working ninja boy out for Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. Now, Calvin had on his Stupendous Man costume. In front of him was a strange looking turtle with glasses that was in a cloud with a smiley face on it. The turtle was hanging a camera from his fishing pole.

"It's okay for you to be wearing a costume for a picture, but us Lakitus would like it if you could sit still," requested the turtle that's in a cloud.

"_The evil Professor Cloud Camera has trapped Stupendous Man in a crisis situation. There's only one thing that our hero can do,_" Calvin said.

Right after the automatic camera timer started, Calvin jumped out from his seat and punched Lakitu in the face. The camera fell down onto the ground and shortly after, the flash went off. When Calvin went to the Hokage room, Luigi came with him and showed Toadsworth the picture. It showed Lakitu laying flat on the ground along with Calvin standing in some strange angle.

"No no, this picture will not do. You will have to have another picture," said Toadsworth.

"But I hate cameras! And besides, the picture is perfectly fine" Calvin replied.

"Go back to the camera room," Toadsworth ordered.

"Transfomigifier Jutsu!" Calvin shouted as he turned into that girl again.

When Luigi saw this, he fainted like last time, but Toadsworth responded differently. Instead of fainting, his whole face turned a bright red.

Calvin turned back into his normal self and said to Toadsworth, "I really got you with my Slimy Girl Jutsu."

Toadsworth replied with, "All right, your photo will be accepted, but don't do that trick again."

After Toadsworth said that, a boy came into the room on his hovering, blue skateboard. The kid had on a yellow helmet and a red shirt with a yellow V. He was also holding a boomerang in his right hand.

"I'll get you this time, Third Hokage!" shouted out the boy.

Just as he was halfway through the room, the kid's hoverboard stopped working. That made him crash his head into one of the walls.

Another person came into the room. He was a turtle that had on a blue cloak, along with a blue, pointy hat and glasses.

"Honorable grandson! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted the turtle.

"I forgot to tell you about these two people. The kid with the yellow helmet over there is my grandson, 9-Volt, while the one in the blue is his trainer, Magikoopa," introduced Toadsworth.

"Who sabotaged my hoverboard?" asked 9-Volt. He then pointed at Calvin who was laughing at him. "You must of messed up my hoverboard!"

"I didn't do anything!" Calvin replied.

"Magikoopa, you need a break. What about leaving my grandson with Calvin?" asked Toadsworth.

"What!? Are you crazy!? You can't leave your grandson with that boy! He needs my superior training!" shouted a paranoid Magikoopa.

"It will be fine for my grandson to be with Calvin," replied Toadsworth.

"Alright honorable grandson. You will have to stay with Calvin for a little while. Just don't fall for any of his tricks," said Magikoopa.

"All right. I just don't trust him yet," replied 9-Volt.

"That's the spirit!" said a proud Magikoopa.

* * *

"I'm sorry of accusing you for sabotaging my hoverboard. That thing is getting pretty old anyways. By the way, where is the tiger that you hang out with?" asked 9-Volt as he was walking through a street with Calvin.

"Oh, Hobbes is studying his jutsus," replied Calvin.

"Speaking of jutsus, can you teach me the one you used on my grandpa?" asked 9-Volt.

"If you want to learn to use my Slimy Girl Jutsu, you have to try to transform into a girl, like that one!" said Calvin as he was pointing to a teenager girl that's in a red helmet and a red cape.

"Here goes nothing!" shouted 9-Volt. "Transfomigifier Jutsu!"

9-Volt changed his shape to look like that one girl, but there was one little problem. He turned into a fat, ugly version of the girl that he was trying to transform into. Because of that, the girl in the red helmet threw a pizza at Calvin's face.

"IT BURNS!" Calvin shouted out.

"Don't worry honorable grandson. I'm Mona and you're not in trouble. Try to make me look beautiful next time," said the girl.

"The skin on my face probably burnt off by now," Calvin said as he took the scorching hot pizza off his face.

"Look on the bright side. You got some free pizza," replied 9-Volt.

"Maybe we need to do some extra training first," muttered Calvin.

* * *

After having 9-Volt train with the Slimy Girl Jutsu, Calvin and 9-Volt were sitting on a bench. Calvin was drinking a Chuckola Cola, while 9-Volt was playing his Nintendo DS.

"Why don't you ever get in trouble, just because everybody calls you the honorable grandson?" asked Calvin.

"It's not really as good as it seems. People think of me as the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage, not as me, 9-Volt. They thought that my name would be easy to remember if I was named after a 9-Volt battery, but apparently it's not," replied 9-Volt.

Just then, Magikoopa came to the scene.

"I hope that you haven't taught the honorable grandson anything bad," said Magikoopa.

"Watch this trick that Calvin taught me!" said 9-Volt. "Transfomigifier Jutsu!"

9-Volt turned into a naked girl with clouds that were surrounding the body.

"Did you like my new jutsu?" asked 9-Volt, still in Slimy Girl form.

"That's tasteless! Honorable grandson, you shouldn't be hanging around him," said Magikoopa as he took 9-Volt's Nintendo DS away.

Calvin shouted out, "Shadow Duplicator Jutsu!"

Tons of duplicates were now surrounding Magikoopa.

"You think that your duplicates can beat me. I'm not as weak as Waluigi," Magikoopa said.

"Transfomigifier Jutsu!" yelled out all of the Calvins.

Just then, an army of Slimy Girl Calvins surrounded Magikoopa. Just like what happened to Toadsworth, his face turned a bright, red color. But what's different is that he got blasted out into the air Team Rocket style for no apparent reason. 9-Volt caught his Nintendo DS as it fell down from the sky.

"You like that? I call it my Major G.R.O.S.S. Rule Violation Jutsu!" Calvin said as he turned back to his normal self.

"So you want to be Hokage too?" asked 9-Volt. "We can only be rivals now."

"I agree with what you said about us only being rivals," replied Calvin. "See you another time, 9-Volt."

After what Calvin said, the two both walked their way home. There was something that 9-Volt would always remember about Calvin. He was one of the few people that remembered his name.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Bye! 


	3. Kirby Sensei!

Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie are owned by Bill Watterson, while Jack Spicer and Ben Ten are owned by Cartoon Network. Nintendo owns Luigi, Mona, Pizza Dinosaur, Mew, and Mewtwo, and Sega owns Sonic and Knuckles. Garfield is owned by Jim Davis, while Charlie Brown is owned by Charles Schulz. Nickelodeon owns Squidward. Onto the story!

**

* * *

**

Calvinuto

Chapter Three: Kirby Sensei!

One morning when Hobbes got out of bed, he took a quick look at the calendar. He realized It was the day that the new ninjas would get put into groups. Hobbes rushed out of the house to get to ninja school early, only to see his old rival, Knuckles standing in front of him. He was a red creature that had spiked gloves.

"I bet that I can beat you to school!" said Knuckles.

"Before we race to school, what about we play hide n' seek? You'll have to count to one million. No peaking," Hobbes said.

Knuckles agreed to play, so he closed his eyes and started to count to one million. Hobbes had no trouble getting to class before Knuckles. At class, Luigi was grouping the students into teams.

"Charlie Brown, Mew, and Jack Spicer, I put you three together into a team," Luigi said. "I put Mewtwo, Ben Ten, and Sonic the Hedgehog in the next sector."

Calvin, who was at the class kept saying to himself, "Please team me up with my best friend, Hobbes."

Hobbes wanted to be with somebody else, so he said to himself, "Please put me into the same group as Susie."

"Alright, for sector seven, I pair Calvin together with Hobbes," said Luigi.

"YES! I get to be on a team with Hobbes!" Calvin shouted out in excitement.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about one other person being in sector seven. Susie Derkins, you are in sector seven along with Calvin Whirlpool and Hobbes Tigerclaw," Luigi said.

"NOOOOO! I don't want to be in the same team as Susie Derkins!" Calvin screamed.

At the same time, Hobbes yelled out in excitement, "YES! I get to be in the same team as Susie and Calvin!"

"I put Knuckles, Garfield Arbuckle, and Squidward Tentacles into the next team. Wait a minute! Where is Knuckles? Oh well, I'll put him with you two later," Luigi said to an orange cat and an octopus. "All right! That's everyone! You can all now wait for your new teachers."

* * *

In a short while, everybody except for sector seven got their new sensei. Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie were still waiting for their new teacher. Since Calvin was mad at his sensei for being late, he put a water balloon on top of the slightly opened door. 

"There. That should teach my sensei for being late," Calvin said.

"Calvin! You're not planning to soak our new sensei with a water balloon," said Susie.

"Well, it will serve him right. He's late for us, so why can't he be soaked in a water balloon?" Calvin asked.

Just then, the door opened up all the way to see that their sensei was a pink ball with stubby arms and red feet. The water balloon dropped onto the pink ball, but he was unfazed whatsoever.

"So you're the my students in sector seven? Tell me about yourselves," said the pink ball.

"How can we trust you if we don't even know your name?" asked Calvin.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kirby Popstar," replied the pink ball. "Tell about yourself tiger."

"I'm Hobbes, my favorite hobby is eating tuna. I really like Susie and I want to marry her someday," said Hobbes.

"That's interesting. Tell me about yourself spiky hair boy," Kirby said.

"I'm Calvin, the Bold! I'm dictator of club G.R.O.S.S. and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Calvin replied.

"I see. Tell us about yourself girl," Kirby said to Susie.

"I'm Susie, the last of the Derkins clan. I want to take revenge on my sister," Susie said.

"Since I know all of you now, we'll train at the park early next morning. Don't eat anything for breakfast, it'll spoil your appetite," Kirby told the trio.

* * *

Next morning, Hobbes was on his way to the park. When he got out of his house, he saw that Knuckles was still counting to one million. Finally after going to the park and waiting with Calvin and Susie, Kirby showed up. 

"Hey! You're late again!" Calvin said.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to eat at McDonalds for a while before I could find another path," explained Kirby. "For the training, I have two sticks. If you can take a stick from me, you get to eat. But f you don't take a stick from me, you will have to go back to the beginner's ninja class."

"That's easy, I can take a stick from you!" said Calvin.

When Calvin reached out to get one of Kirby's sticks, Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed the him whole. He then spat out Calvin. Calvin noticed that Kirby now had his hairstyle. Hobbes and Susie then hid in some of the trees. Kirby went in to find them. Hobbes then saw that Susie was kissing Knuckles. Since he couldn't handle the sight, Hobbes fainted.

"Those tigers. They fall so easily for an illusion jutsu," Kirby said to himself as he went out of the trees to fight Calvin.

"All right! Now I'll get to show you my neat trick!" said Calvin. "Shadow Duplicator Jutsu!" A whole army of Calvins appeared in front of Kirby. "Now you're outnumbered by a thousand to one."

"Not for long!" Kirby replied. "Shadow Duplicator Jutsu!" A whole army of Kirbys appeared too.

Very soon, the Kirby army defeated all of the Calvin clones. The real Calvin snuck out and found a telephone.

"He dialed a number and said in the phone, "Hey Mona Pizza! I'll have three extra large pepperoni and cheese pizzas. What? You're Pizza Dinosaur? Forget all about what I said." Calvin hung up and dialed another number. He then spoke into the phone again, "Is this Mona Pizza? I'd like to have three extra large pepperoni and cheese pizzas."

Very soon, Mona came with the ordered pizzas, so Calvin paid her for the pizzas. When Mona left, Calvin was about to take a bite of the pizza, but an army of men in black suits and white helmets came over to Calvin.

"We brought you your pizza!" said one of the men.

"We're Pizza Dinosaur Soldiers!" yelled out another one of the men.

"I don't really want your pizza, but if you can take a stick from the pink ball and give it to me, I'll buy your pizza," Calvin bargained as he saw one of the Kirbys hanging up Hobbes and Susie.

"Which pink ball is it?" asked one of the Pizza Dinosaur Soldiers as he saw the army of Kirbys.

"Let's beat them all up to find out!" said yet, another Pizza Dinosaur Soldier.

In less then ten seconds, all of the Kirbys have eaten the entire Pizza Dinosaur army. The real Kirby then snuck behind Calvin and hung him up between Hobbes and Susie.

"Even though you didn't get the sticks, all of you can still eat the pizza, except for you Calvin. I'll be near the park bench. And remember, don't feed Calvin. If you do, you fail," Kirby said.

"Wait a minute! I paid for those pizzas!" shouted out Calvin as Kirby left.

Since Calvin looked so hungry, Hobbes and Susie felt sorry for him. Since Kirby wasn't in sight, they both gave Calvin a slice of pizza. Kirby caught them feeding Calvin.

"YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! NOW YOU ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED FROM NINJA SCHOOL!" Kirby shouted very angrily.

"The three of us are together in a group, or something like that," Hobbes said.

Everybody was afraid about what Kirby was going to say next. All he said was, "You have learned your lesson about team work. We'll go on a ninja mission tomorrow."

Kirby then untied Hobbes and Susie.

Calvin, who was still tied up said, "What's your problem? You talk about team work, but you completely forgot about me!"

* * *

Sorry about skipping the part with the spoiled milk. I just wanted to get on with the story. You might say "Man, what a drag!" like Shikamaru would, but I'll probably take a break from writing fanfics. Feel free to check my account to look at my other fanfics. See you! 


End file.
